Batman: Under the Red Hood
| music = Christopher Drake | editing = Margaret Hou | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 75 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = | production companies = }} Batman: Under the Red Hood released on July 27, 2010 is an American animated superhero adventure direct-to-video film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and released by Warner Home Video. It is the eighth feature in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies series. The writer, Judd Winick, also wrote the "Under the Hood" run in the monthly Batman comic. The two-disc special edition and Blu-ray also includes an animated short featuring Jonah Hex. Plot Ra's al Ghul realizes his mistake in hiring the Joker to use him as a distraction while Ra's destroyed Europe's financial districts. In Sarajevo, Bosnia, the Joker brutally assaults Jason Todd, the second Robin, in an abandoned warehouse with a crowbar. Jason is locked in the warehouse with a bomb, which explodes and kills him before Batman arrives. Five years later in Gotham City, a vigilante called Red Hood assembles a meeting of the city's prominent gang leaders. He announces a takeover of their drug trade, taking only 40 percent of the profit in return for protection from Black Mask and Batman. Batman stops an attempted theft of a shipment belonging to Black Mask, which is the advanced android Amazo. Batman destroys Amazo with the help of Jason's predecessor Nightwing and discovers the thieves are working for Red Hood. He chases Red Hood to Ace Chemicals, where an explosion destroys the facility and almost kills Batman. as Red Hood (left) and as Robin (center and right)]] Batman and Nightwing interrogate the Joker at Arkham about Red Hood, but he denies involvement. Black Mask puts a hit on Red Hood for Amazo's destruction. Batman and Nightwing prevent Red Hood from hijacking Black Mask's next shipment. They chase Red Hood to a train station, where Red Hood escapes after detonating a bomb, which injures Nightwing. Batman and Nightwing realize Red Hood is trained and has knowledge of Batman's tactics and gadgetry. A review of audio footage of the chase reveals Red Hood knows Batman's secret identity. He then recalls Jason performing the same maneuvers as Red Hood and that Jason grew more violent and bloodthirsty as he aged. The Fearsome Hand of Four lure out Red Hood by attacking Tyler Bramford, a gang leader under his protection. They nearly overpower him until Batman helps incapacitate three of them and Red Hood kills the fourth, horrifying Batman. Red Hood explains he is doing what Batman will not: killing criminals who are not afraid. Batman offers to help Red Hood but he refuses. A blood sample of Red Hood matches Jason's. After discovering Jason's body is fake, Batman confronts Ra's al Ghul and demands to know the truth. Ra's says he felt responsible for Jason's death and, as a peace offering, he swapped Jason's body for a fake and revived him in the Lazarus Pit. Following his resurrection, Jason was driven insane and escaped by leaping off a cliff, which Ra's and his men believed killed him. After surviving an assassination attempt by Red Hood, Black Mask sets the Joker free, tasking him with killing Red Hood. In a twist, Joker abducts Black Mask and the crime bosses and sets them on fire; Red Hood appears and reveals his real target all along has been the Joker. Batman saves the hostages and Red Hood takes the Joker. Red Hood brutally assaults the Joker in revenge for his own murder and confronts Batman. During the fight, Red Hood removes his helmet, confirming he is Jason. Their fight makes its way to a dilapidated building and ends with Jason holding Batman at gunpoint. Though he has forgiven Batman for not saving him, Jason is upset that Joker is still alive after killing him. Batman admits he wants to kill the Joker but will not, fearing he will not stop if he kills once. Jason tosses Batman a gun and gives him an ultimatum—he will execute the Joker unless Batman shoots him. Batman refuses and drops the gun, causing Jason to shoot at him. Batman throws a batarang, which jams Jason's pistol. When Jason pulls the trigger again, the gun is destroyed and Jason's right hand is mangled. Defeated, Jason sets off a time bomb and Batman subdues the Joker before attempting to save Jason. The bomb explodes; Batman and the Joker survive but Jason is gone. The Joker is returned to Arkham and Black Mask is arrested for his involvement in the Joker's escape. A flashback shows Jason's first day as Robin, which he declares is the best day of his life. Cast * Bruce Greenwood as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd / Red Hood ** Alexander Martella as young Jason Todd ** Vincent Martella as teen Jason Todd/Robin * John DiMaggio as Joker * Neil Patrick Harris as Dick Grayson / Nightwing * Jason Isaacs as Ra's al Ghul * Wade Williams as Roman Sionis / Black Mask * Jim Piddock as Alfred Pennyworth * Gary Cole as Commissioner James Gordon (uncredited), Bobo (credited), * Carlos Alazraqui as Chi Chi, Thug #1 (uncredited), Baton (uncredited) * Robert Clotworthy as Leon * Brian George as Ra's al Ghul's assistant * Kelly Hu as Ms. Li * Phil LaMarr as Rick, Bulk (uncredited) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Tyler Bramford * Dwight Schultz as Freddie, Yurp * Fred Tatasciore as Mercenary #1, Amazo (uncredited), Guard (uncredited) * Keri Tombazian as Fearsome Hand Leader (uncredited), Reporter #2 (credited) * Andrea Romano as Reporter #1 * Bruce Timm as Riddler * Michael Villani as Reporter #3 Crew * Andrea Romano – Voice Director Music | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 57:24 | label = WaterTower Music | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The score for Batman: Under the Red Hood was composed by Christopher Drake, who had previously scored several animated films set in the DC Universe. It was inspired by the soundtracks of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm which features a traditional orchestral score and The Dark Knight which features a computer generated, electronic score. Drake said that since Under the Red Hood has a darker tone than previous DC Universe animated films, he chose not to use the music as epic and melodramatic instead opting for a more intimate, minimal and restrained tone. He added that this is the first DC film he has scored that didn't rely on using a large choir to make the fight scenes sound bigger. Drake scored the film as a reference to modern minimalist electronic scores because the film's director Brandon Vietti felt that Under the Red Hood needed to go in a different, more modern direction to separate it from previous DC animation scores. At that point, Drake introduced more electronic and ambient elements, like synthesized and processed electronic guitar, while retaining orchestral elements. Batman: Under The Red Hood – Soundtrack to The Animated Original Movie was released by WaterTower Music on July 27, 2010 and features 18 tracks composed for the film. Reception Batman: Under the Red Hood received critical acclaim. Demeter's review for The World's Finest stated: "I have to say this really was a damn good film". James Harvey's review on the same website was even more positive, calling it "a mature and faithful take on the Batman lore". IGN gave the movie an 8 out of 10, calling it "An interesting peek inside the psyche of Batman and the fine line between good and evil". Based on 7 reviews collected on Rotten Tomatoes, Batman: Under the Red Hood has an approval rating of 100% with an average rating of a 7.3/10. It was the highest rated direct-to-video Batman film until the release of The Dark Knight Returns. The film grossed $10,249,509 in domestic home video sales. References External links * * * *[http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/dcuam/redhood/ Batman: Under the Red Hood] at The World's Finest Category:2010 animated films Category:2010 direct-to-video films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:American action films Category:American films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Animated Joker films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Animated superhero films Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:English-language films Category:Films about atonement Category:Films directed by Brandon Vietti Category:Films set in psychiatric hospitals Category:Films set in Sarajevo Category:Resurrection in film Category:Vigilante films